


Mundanity

by littlewonderlandgirl



Series: Those Strange Few [3]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Everyday Life, Found Family, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, just heroes being normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonderlandgirl/pseuds/littlewonderlandgirl
Summary: A look into the everyday lives of Nightwing, Tigress, and Halo





	Mundanity

Mornings always seemed to start the same in the recently dubbed Lloyd household. Dick was up first, flitting around the room gracefully, careful not to wake his sleeping roommate. His place in the bed was stolen by Brucely, happy to cuddle up to his mistress for at least a few minutes. A half an hour into his morning routine, Artemis would be shaken awake by a hungry and ready for the world pitbull. She sluggishly completes her morning routine, taking a lot longer to wake up than anyone else in the house.

Before heading downstairs, Dick knocks on Violet's door to make sure she's up and getting ready. She opens the door, bright and happy, fully clothed and prepared for the day ahead of her. The two hop down the stairs with Brucely right behind them and split up at the bottom. The dog out the dog-door into the backyard, Dick to the kitchen to start the coffee maker, and Violet to collect her school things and check to make sure she has everything.

By the time Artemis is downstairs, coffee prepared exactly the way she likes it is waiting on the island for her. Her dog is chewing happily on his breakfast while her dark-haired housemates munch on colourful cereal. She pops bread into the toaster and walks behind Violet, fixing her hijab. It often got disarranged during the teen's morning, but Artemis was always there to fix it.

After placing Brucely in his kennel and locking up the house, the three pile into Dick's silver Prius and drive off. Artemis gets dropped off first at the train station. She works the furthest away and prefers public transportation over wasting gas and struggling to find parking. 

Violet is next, getting dropped off at her new high school. She had been wary of going to a different school than her friends at first. She quickly found out that she enjoyed school and still kept in contact with Forager and Brion, so there had been no need to worry.

Dick is the last, driving himself to his workplace alone. He walks into the precinct, greeting everyone, and head to his desk ready for work.

At the end of the day, their carpool is done in reverse.

xXx

Dinner tends to be made by Artemis after she banned the other two from ever cooking. Dick helps out by setting the table around Violet, who works on her homework and chats about her day. The three eat together and afterwards, the dark-haired heroes take everything to the kitchen and wash the dishes. The blonde uses that time to walk Brucely around the block.

By nine o'clock, homework is done, the dog is walked, dishes are cleaned and put away, and everyone is ready for the night. On school nights, Violet's training is kept simple. Less vigorous than Dick and Artemis' had been when they were teens, but also easier to keep up with every other aspect of life. Weekends tend to have harder training sessions and Halo even gets to go out on patrol. No patrol for the teen hero if she has school in the morning, though.

Nightwing and Tigress, however, patrol their city six days a week. Sunday is family day. Bludhaven had been suspicious of the second vigilante, and later third, in their city, but soon came around to the new team. The two worked well together and more crime was stopped every night, so no complaints were made.

The two were back home by one in the morning, leaving their suits in the garage-turned-secret base. Violet was already asleep by that time, her curfew being eleven on school nights. After showers, first aid, and reports, Dick and Artemis were more than ready for bed.

Comfy in pyjamas, the exhausted heroes collapse in their bed around three. Ready to start the whole process again in four hours.

**Author's Note:**

> [Buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/littlewonderlandgirl)


End file.
